Five Nights At Ouran High School Host Club 4
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: The surprising fourth installment in F.N.A.O.H.S.H.C.! Let's see where this goes, shall we?
1. Night 0 (KIDNAPPED!)

Surprise number 4!

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi was on her way home from another exhausting night as the night time security guard of Freddy's. It wasn't that she hated the job, far from it actually. It's just that the band members themselves were, in the nicest possible way, insane.

A normal person would think that working from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m., there wouldn't be much to do. But that person would be wrong. Those six hours seemed to be when the band was most active and usually trying to drive their security guards into the nut house.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Haruhi didn't even notice that she was being followed until it was too late.

Chizuru and Hinako each grabbed one of her arms from behind as Benio pulled a rough sack over Haruhi's head. Effectively blinding the security guard. The three kidnappers quickly began pulling Haruhi along, until she was thrown into a vehicle of some sort. They drove for what seemed like hours, and somewhere along the way, Haruhi had fallen asleep. Too tired to deal with any more stress.

* * *

Poor Haruhi!

Hope you enjoyed!

See y'all next time!


	2. Night 1 (Escape?)

I really do enjoy this!

Absolutely nothing belongs to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

++++++Midnight++++++

Haruhi woke up on the floor of a dark room, with a splitting headache. When she tried to rub her head, she realized that her hands were tied. The only light in the room came from a little digital light up watch on her left wrist, that blinked 12:00 up at her.

Despite the whole unknown aspect of her situation, Haruhi swore that if this was another one of the twins' pranks, she was going to murder both of them.

But panic slowly began to set in as she realized that the twins would have done something by now. They weren't the type of people who would abandon someone to a dark room with no way out.

She didn't know what to do. Someone had kidnapped her, and Haruhi didn't know what was going to happen.

Slumping even further down, Haruhi slowly came to grips with the fact that she had actually been kidnapped.

+++++1 a.m.+++++

What Haruhi had failed to notice in her, justified, panic, was that her phone was missing. Now, this would cause fear in most regular people simply because it had become their life. But for Haruhi, it meant a whole new level of bad, her phone had the detailed schedule of Freddy's for the next week.

Which is exactly what Benio was hoping for. Information like that was a dangerous thing in the hands of fangirls and those who hated Freddy's, it was all the three girls needed to ruin the band forever. It also didn't hurt that at the end of the week they were having one of the biggest concerts the band had ever hosted. Kidnapping the security guard that had humiliated them was only a bonus.

Benio smirked, Freddy's wouldn't know what hit them.

++++2 a.m.++++

It was the watch that brought her back. The tiny numbers seemed to drill their way into her mind until she could understand what they meant. It was already pas two in the morning, and something told Haruhi that she didn't want to be in that room defenseless when her captors came back.

Rising unsteadily to her feet, Haruhi uses the faint light of the digital watch to see the room around her. The room looked to be around the same size as the security room at Freddy's mansion. It even seemed to have a set of observation cameras, if the multiple screens were anything to go by.

With a sigh, she realized that it didn't matter what the room looked like if she couldn't get out. So Haruhi turned her attention to the problem of her tied hands.

+++3 a.m.+++

Chizuru and Hinako had been given their objectives after Hinako had hacked through Haruhi's firewall and Benio sorted through the information. Because the following week was going to be such a big deal, all six of Freddy's had been moved to different locations other than their house, for safety reasons.

Each girl had been assigned half of the band. Since the hotels, they were staying at were all over town, the two had agreed that it would be best if every night they targeted a different member until the night before the show when they would strike all of them together.

Hinako was already in disguise, acting as a maid for the hotel that was currently housing Puppet the keyboardist of the band. She had chosen him because he seemed like the easiest one to start out with.

++4 a.m.++

Rubbing her sore wrists, Haruhi smiled as she managed to untie herself. Now all she had to do was find a way out of the room. The door had been the obvious first choice but it was, also obviously, locked.

Screaming for help wasn't even an option, because she didn't want to alert her kidnappers to the fact that she was awake. The room had also yielded no clear light switch, leaving Haruhi in the dark.

Finally, Haruhi headed over to the computers, figuring that waking up that many computers should give off at least a little more light. To her surprise, it turned out that it really was a security room. Unfortunately, all of the cameras told her that she was in a large house, that she was unfamiliar with.

Haruhi shivered a little as the air conditioning turned on.

+5 a.m.+

Chizuru quietly closed the door behind her. Her first target, Chica, had been interesting. For one thing, he hadn't even been close to asleep when she got there, typing away on his phone like his life depended on it.

But, his suite had been dark except for his phone, so it had been easy to make it appear that something was going on in the room. What had made it interesting was when he had started to work against her.

Apparently, he was adept in the art of sneak attacks. Even with that, however, Chizuru had succeeded in her task of keeping him busy all night. He would be a wreck for the rest of the day, and a few well-placed speakers would ensure that Chica wouldn't for the rest of the week.

Chizuru was hopeful that Hinako had been just as successful.

6 a.m.

Pushing the table out of the way, Haruhi let out a quiet shout of triumph. For behind the heavy table sat an air vent large enough for Haruhi to crawl through. With her make-shift screwdriver, she managed to get the grate off of the vent.

It would've been easy for her to crawl through the vent and find a way out. But during her search, Haruhi had moved past fear at what could happen, and now she was somewhat pissed. She had discovered that her phone was missing and the pieces had started to click together.

Someone had kidnapped her for the information that her phone held. Haruhi needed proof that these people were planning against the band, and to get that proof, she would have to stick around.

So the angry security guard began plotting herself. Maneuvering the table so that there was enough room for her to get behind it again and making it look like it hadn't been moved had been the hardest part. But now Haruhi was safely hidden in the air vent behind the table, with the grate back in place even.

She was ready to fight back. These kidnappers wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

La nuit est finie!

Hope you enjoyed!

See y'all next time!


	3. Night 2 (Angry)

Cela doit être fait!

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

******Midnight******

Benio was furious. First Hinako comes back traumatized by whatever it was that Puppet had done, then that blasted security guard manages to escape and no one knows where he went. Their plan was already beginning to fall apart and it was barely even started!

Taking a deep breath, Benio managed to calm herself. In the end, it didn't really matter if the guard got out of the security room, they still had his phone, and once it became dark the entire property became sealed tighter than Fort Knox. Besides, Puppet couldn't perform an entire show by himself. They just had to make sure the others were having as bad a time as possible.

'Everything will work out in the end.' Benio thought to herself.

*****1 a.m.*****

The Freddy's band members were all extremely worried. Haruhi hadn't shown up for her shift the previous night, and from the looks of things, it didn't look like she'd be showing up tonight either.

Kyoya had shared what had happened last night with everyone and Kaoru had admitted to something similar happening to him. While there was no real connection between Haruhi going missing and these random distraction attacks. The two events happening so close together gave everyone a bad taste in their mouth.

Something had happened, that was for sure, and Kyoya was determined to figure it out. But in the meantime, all six of them agreed to just ignore anything that appeared to be strange or unusual during the time meant for sleep.

What none of the band members knew was that Renge, head of security, had also noticed Haruhi's disappearance, and was setting up her own investigations to find the missing guard.

****2 a.m.****

Haruhi crawled determinedly through the air vents. Her going was slow, so as to make sure no one heard her, and because some of the vents weren't that large, making it hard to move. But onward she crawled.

Despite the slow pace, Haruhi was actually pretty happy. Not ten minutes after she had slid into the air vents for the first time, did her kidnappers walk in, probably to gloat. Whatever their intentions were, they quickly disappeared once they realized that Haruhi was missing. When the yelling began, Haruhi got a pretty good idea of who she was dealing with.

Shaking her head, Haruhi drew herself out of her mind, to see the kitchen directly below her, and her stomach reminded her of exactly how long it had been since she'd last eaten.

Her kidnappers wouldn't mind if she ate some food, surely.

***3 a.m***

Snuggling deeper into his blankets, Huni tried to ignore all the commotion that was going on outside of his door. The sounds weren't particularly scary, the twins could make some terrifying pranks when they wanted to, but they were annoying.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore them, and Huni was beginning to lose his temper with whoever had decided that tonight, it would be a good idea to mess with him. Finally, the kindest member of Freddy's snapped.

Throwing his covers off, Huni marched over to his door and proceeded to rip it off its hinges and proceeded to cuss the person out in multiple languages, before heading back to bed and listening to the sweet sweet silence.

**4 a.m.**

Haruhi had begun the search for her cell phone but had come up empty so far. It seemed that one of her kidnappers kept it on their person at all times. If she had to hazard a guess it would be, that Benio was the one holding onto it.

Surprisingly enough, there were no cameras in any of the guest bedrooms, only the hallways, and kitchen. The one in the kitchen had nearly gotten her caught, but it was funny to see Benio and a handful of guards try and tear the kitchen apart looking for her. Haruhi was resting in one of the empty rooms and planning on how she would get out of the house and get her phone back. There was basically only three nights left before Freddy's big show, and Haruhi was still trapped in some unknown location.

It was going to be a long three nights.

*5 a.m.*

Renge slammed her phone down in a fit of rage. She was using all of her connections and favors to find her missing friend. The two had gotten to know each other through a shared exasperation over the band's night time antics. And now she was missing and it seemed that no one could find her.

Then a conversation from Freddy's that she had overheard ran through her brain. Someone was trying to keep them from getting a good night's rest. Just as she was thinking over the possibilities, Renge's phone rang. It was the security team in charge of looking after Balloon Boy.

"Renge speaking."

"Ma'am we just saw a suspicious figure quickly exiting Ballon Boy's room. Do we have permission to intercept?"

Renge thought for a moment before being struck with an idea. "Permission denied. Follow the figure but do not intercept unless absolutely necessary. Understood?"

"Understood ma'am."

The call ended, Renge really hoped that her hunch was right.

6 a.m.

Haruhi gleefully watched through the grates as the guards and her three kidnappers walked through the hallways with caution. In her search for her phone, she had discovered a room filled with wireless speakers and a variety of sounds she could use against them.

Since the kidnapped security guard had quickly become acquainted with the ventilation system, it hadn't taken her long to place them in random spots and set the sounds to spooky child laughter. Finding out that these people had actually found and paid someone to laugh creepily was probably the strangest thing she had encountered yet.

With one last look out at the hallways, Haruhi turned off the sounds. She found it to be almost poetic in a way, working the cycle she had been on the other side of before this incident. Heading back to her hideaway room, Haruhi began plotting for the next night.

* * *

Ne va pas mentir, c'était vraiment difficile d'écrire ce chapitre.

Night two is finished!

Comment what you thought!

See ya next time!


	4. Night 3 (Worry)

It's been almost a year since I added any story. I am so sorry. I'm not sure how good this is, but I really hope I'll be able to finish this!

I.O.N.

Enjoy!

* * *

&&&&&& Midnight &&&&&&

Haruhi was crawling through the vents, slightly disturbed about how easily this was becoming, when she heard something. Curious, she followed the sound, until she came to a bedroom. Surprisingly, it was the first one she had come across that was occupied.

The sound she had heard was the person snoring. Deciding to risk it, Haruhi opened the vent, which was located in the closet for some reason, and got a closer look.

It was a child who couldn't have been more than eight years old. At first, Haruhi thought the child had been kidnapped too. But a closer look around the room revealed that the kid had either been kidnapped as a baby, or they actually lived there.

&&&&& 1 a.m. &&&&&

The six band members all slept fitfully. Worrying about their favorite security guard did that to a person. They had all been in favor of canceling the show and devoting all their energy to finding Haruhi, but their manager and Renge had vetoed the idea.

So it was with unhappy hearts that they returned to their hotels and prepared themselves for any mysterious intruders.

&&&& 2 a.m. &&&&

Renge looked at the team of four guards that stood before her. "Well, were you able to find where the intruder went?"

"No, ma'am."

"Why not?"

"Half an hour after we started following them, they managed to give us the slip."

Renge was quickly approaching the end of her rope, but also knew it wasn't their fault. Whoever had gotten into Huni's room obviously had some skill. "It's... Fine. Just get back to your stations and keep an eye and an ear out for _**any**_ trouble."

"Of course ma'am."

After the guards left Renge sat down tiredly.

"Where are you Haruhi?"

&&& 3 a.m. &&&

Chizuru was really starting to panic. Everything in their plan had gone wrong. That stupid guard had escaped and was doing their best to drive everyone in the house insane, the band members were legitimately terrifying, Hinako had barely begun recovering from whatever had happened to her, and Chizuru herself had barely gotten away from the four tailing her the night before. She had **not** signed up for getting terrorized at every turn. Or getting arrested, like she was pretty sure they were going to.

In short, they were doomed. The only bright side Chizuru could see was that her little brother was able to sleep through everything so far.

&& 4 a.m. &&

Haruhi glared through the air duct's grill at Benio fiddled with _her_ phone. It was bad enough that she was trapped in some weird house and couldn't get out, but she also had to figure out some master plan of getting her property back.

Taking a deep breath Haruhi backed away. Anger would only get her so far. Something about watching the leader of this plot had given her a nugget of an idea. All she had to do was flesh it out a little.

& 5 a.m. &

Throughout the night all of the band members would be startled awake by their own nightmarish imaginations, about what could have happened to Haruhi. By the time five a.m. rolled around they were all awake and texting each other, throwing out different ideas on what might have happened, or who the mystery intruders were, or encouragement that Haruhi was probably fine.

Oddly enough, despite the fact that all of them were more than used to pulling multiple all-nighters, the six of them were completely exhausted. Kyoya and Mori were the only ones approaching the situation with much sense. While they were just as worried, they understood that they also really needed sleep.

Somehow they managed to convince the others of that as well, but as none of them really wanted to sleep, they agreed to each take a five-minute power nap and then text someone else, so they could get sleep too.

It wasn't the best, but they managed.

6 a.m.

Suffice to say, Renge was pissed. One of her connections had contacted her and told her about a surveillance video that showed three unidentified people abducting a person who matched the description of Haruhi they had been given. "Thanks for your help, Jeff. Call me back if you can find where they went."

"No problem Renge."

Ending the call, the head of security felt like she could kill something, or more preferably, three someones. Taking a deep breath, Renge made a group call to the guards watching each member.

"I need all the band members here in thirty minutes. There's something they need to know."

* * *

Not gonna lie, I was really running dry for ideas on this bit. But I do know what I want to happen in the next chapters!

Comment what you thought!

Hope you enjoyed!

See ya next time!


	5. Night 4 (Canceled?)

Sorry this took so long! For some reason or other, I had trouble figuring out just what should happen in night four. But here it is at long last!

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))} Midnight {((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}

Tamaki was pacing up and down the length of Renge's office trying to keep his composure but was quickly losing it because of the information Renge had given them the previous morning. Of course, the others weren't in much better shape, as they had all spent the better part of their day in that room.

Haruhi had been confirmed kidnapped and they had no way of finding her.

"We need to cancel the concert!" Tamaki announced suddenly. It was brash, spur of the moment, and sent a good portion of the band into a panic.

"No."

"Kyoya! We should be focusing on finding-"

"No."

"But-"

"No Tamaki. We are all worried about Haruhi, and we all want to find her." Kyoya leveled the tall blond with a glare silencing any further protests, "But we are professionals, and there are a lot of good people who are using their hard earned money to come see us perform. So no, we are **not** canceling the concert."

{(((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))} 1 a.m. {((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}

The six of them stood in that room, sulking, talking, hoping for a lead that would take them to their night guard.

It wasn't until one thirty when Renge and their manager showed up, both talking rapid fire on their respective cell phones, that the young men were forced to think of going to their hotels and getting some sleep. Despite everyone else in the room considering him to be a figurehead for Kyoya to work through, the manager of Freddy's was busy organizing the final details of the concert because he understood that even Kyoya was terribly distracted by Haruhi's missing status.

Finally at five till two, Renge forced the band out of her office with strict instructions that all of them would go to sleep and not bother or scare any of the guards that would be posted.

{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))} 2 a.m. {((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}

Every guard under Benio's employ had started to truly fear working the night rotation. It hadn't been so bad even just a week ago. But now they had some insane person that had been kidnapped running around. And no matter how hard they watched the camera footage, patrolled the halls, and planned sneak attacks to get the person under control, it never worked.

It was like they were always three steps behind. So when the man in the control room heard the prerecorded child's laughter, he felt no shame in the shriek he gave.

{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))} 3 a.m. {((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}

The nightlife of the city was beautiful. Everyone going about laughing, partying, the neon lights giving everyone an ethereal glow. Although at three a.m. it was quieter, more peaceful. At least it was to Mori. To him, three a.m. in a city was a time to reflect on how one's life could lead them to where they are.

But right now, all Mori could think about was how the security guard he and the others had all come to see as a slightly overbearing big sister, even if she was younger than all of them, was missing and possibly hurt and they had no way of finding her.

{((0_0))}{((0_0))} 4 a.m. {((0_0))}{((0_0))}

To at least attempt to comply with Renge's orders, the six of them all refrained from even the smallest of pranks on the other guards. However, not one of them even so much as looked at their beds once they were returned to their rooms. Each of them was caught up in their own thoughts, and much too restless to lay down and be unconscious for hours on end.

Huni was practicing the songs they would be performing and munching on cake to distract himself from the worry.

The twins were texting each other stupid jokes they found on the internet.

Mori was reading a mystery novel before it started to sound too much like what was happening in his life, then he switched to a comedy.

Tamaki resumed his pacing the moment his door closed. His thoughts going a million miles an hour, and still entertaining the idea that they should cancel the concert.

Finally, Kyoya was trying to think of a way to find Haruhi. He had already tried tracing her phone, but the kidnappers had either destroyed it or it was dead. Traffic cameras were a dead end and no one had seen it happen. In a moment of anger, Kyoya slammed his laptop shut and looked over his outfit for the concert. It was only after he spent ten minutes fiddling with the striped sleeves that Kyoya remembered exactly who Haruhi Fujioka was. A short but terrifying young woman, who refused to put up with anyone's bs, and was just as capable of dealing out petty pranks as every other member of the band.

Suddenly, Kyoya felt more confident that Haruhi would make it back to them in one piece.

{((0_0))} 5 a.m. {((0_0))}

Haruhi stifled her laugh as she finished up the final details of her plan. Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako would definitely come to regret kidnapping her. With a satisfying click, the door to their control room was locked and would remain that way until a full twenty-four hours later.

Now all Haruhi needed was for the three objects of her hatred to spring her trap and allow herself to go free.

6 a.m.

Benio glared at the small pile of notes in front of her, as Hinako and Chizuru backed away from their furious leader's back. That damned security guard had been leaving them around the house all night for the patrols to find. It was annoying and frankly a little cliche.

 **You've got something of mine. I would like it back. If you can pull yourself away from whatever** _ **oh so important thing**_ **you are planning tomorrow at 5 a.m. I would be more than happy to speak with you in the control room.**

 **P.S. Bring your little cronies too.**

If messages could be sarcastic, Benio swore that this one was. But even if this was just the guard's twisted idea of a joke, it would be a good chance to capture them. Turning around the tallest woman gave the other two a vicious grin. "You read the note ladies. We will be taking back our prisoner tomorrow!"

Benio left the room, so she didn't hear Chizuru whisper to her friend, "Is it just me or does it feel more like we're the prisoners?"

"That guard is definitely not the prisoner."

* * *

Night four is complete! And I think you're all going to love night five!

Comment what you thought!

See ya next time!


	6. Night 5 (Now It's The Finale)

And we weren't ready...

Sorry, Natewantstobattle has been running through my head all day. I do suggest you check him out on youtube if you haven't, he makes awesome music!

Anyway back to the story! Final chapter unless you guys want an epilogue!

I.O.N.

Enjoy!

* * *

0w00w00w00w00w00w0Midnight0w00w00w00w00w00w0

Sleep was elusive and the twins were too wired to get any. And unlike other times when sleep didn't want to be found, the night was calm and peaceful.

Hikaru wanted to use the extra time to play, but every time he tried it just came out jumbled and off. Finally, in a last-ditch effort to get some peace of mind, Hikaru grabbed an old jacket and slipped out of his room. Maybe a trip to Haruhi's apartment would help.

Kaoru, in his own room, had switched off his phone so that none of the others could even tempt him with the spiral of theories about what was happening to Haruhi at that very moment. Although the entire group was feeling much better after Kyoya had beat it into their heads again that Haruhi was not some kind damsel that needed rescue, no matter how much they wanted to and was in fact probably fine.

0w00w00w00w00w01 a.m.0w00w00w00w00w0

Halfway across town, Huni was coping much like he had the previous night. By this point though, the practice was almost automatic and for the first time in his life, cake wasn't helping like it usually did.

Sighing, Huni put his drumsticks down and decided that even if he wouldn't be sleeping, he could at least lay in bed with his eyes closed for a few hours. Snuggling into the covers Huni hugged Usa-chan to himself and tried not to think about Haruhi.

As often happens, the more he tried not to think about her, the more memories kept popping up. The first time he met her, the first time he tried to scare her, being terrified something had happened to her during that first storm, calming her down, being upset that she wasn't in the front row for their concert, and so many more. Before long Huni had slipped into a semi-peaceful sleep filled with memories about Haruhi.

0w00w00w00w02 a.m.0w00w00w00w0

Mori was looking through the small selection of books in his hotel room, but only lightly. Most of them were not his taste or he'd already read. He had tried to sleep, he really had, but like most nights before a big concert, too much was going on.

Walking away from the bookshelf, Mori decided that he wanted a sandwich. Food tomorrow, or well later this morning, would be rather light, and a sandwich sounded wonderful to him. Halfway through eating it, Mori realized while why it tasted so odd, Haruhi always added something to her food when she brought it for them that just made it taste so much better.

Suddenly it didn't sound so good anymore. "I can't wait for this to be over." Mori muttered to the empty room

0w00w00w03 a.m.0w00w00w0

Tamaki was lying unconscious on his bed, a cup of cooling tea was sitting next to him on the side desk. What he didn't know was that Renge had worried that he would do something stupid that night, like running away, to keep the concert from happening. So she gave him a special blend that Haruhi had told her about that would help with sleep.

It was probably the first time all week he'd gotten more than two hours of sleep, and he would be better for it tomorrow.

0w00w04 a.m.0w00w0

Yet again, Kyoya was at his laptop looking for a new way that he just hadn't seen yet that would help him find Haruhi. Normally, he would've taken the night off, given what would be happening later, and while he had gotten some sleep, Kyoya woke up a few minutes before four a.m. and knew sleep would be impossible afterward.

Even though he knew Haruhi would be fine when they found her, he couldn't help but worry. Sighing Kyoya rubbed his eyes and readjusted his glasses, it was almost time for him to 'wake up' anyway.

It was going to be a long day.

0w05 a.m.0w0

Haruhi sat calmly in the chair as Benio, Hinako, and Chizuru approached. Benio stood in front as always, glaring at Haruhi, while her much more subdued friends gave Haruhi the same look one might give an angry bear. It was clear they no longer wanted to be in the same house as the kidnapped security guard, let alone the same room.

"Ms. Amakusa, Ms. Maihara, Ms. Tsuwabuki. I'd say it's nice to see you again, but I think these past few nights have made my message crystal clear."

"What do you want." Benio practically snarled, voice rising in frustration.

Haruhi dropped the polite act as quickly as they had, "I want my personal belongings back for starters. And then I would like directions pointing me towards town because I seriously doubt you took me much further than the next city over." Her voice, while quite, hit the three kidnappers in the chest like a physical blow.

Benio tried to call up her previous rage but it was much smaller now and laced with wariness, "And if we don't? You don't exactly have a way out of here. One push of a button and a whole squadron of personal guards come rushing in."

Haruhi was quickly losing her patience and smiled tightly at them, "If you don't, I promise, I will make you wish you had."

Something in her voice must have tipped Hinako and Chizuru off, because one moment they were cowering behind Benio and the next, Chizuru grabbed both of Benio's arms and held them as tightly as she could while Hinako grabbed the phone and tossed it to Haruhi.

"Just follow the road until you reach an intersection. Then turn left. It's an hour walk at most." Hinako said.

"Please, just go." Chizuru begged as she struggled with Benio.

Haruhi gave them a smile she'd learned from Kyoya as the clock in the hall began to chime.

6 a.m.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Benio shouted, still struggling.

With an exhausted sigh, Haruhi turned around and glared straight into Benio's soul, "I have spent the last five nights crawling around in vents doing all sorts of trickery and misguidance." She pointed at the still chiming clock, "It's six a.m. My shift is over. I'm. Going. Home. Do you have a problem with that Ms. Amakusa? Good. I thought not."

Throwing the front door open, Haruhi marched out into the predawn air and prepared herself for a long walk back to town.

* * *

WOO! Done!

Comment what you thought!

Do you want an epilogue?

Hope you enjoyed!

See ya next time!


	7. Day 6 (Why am I Even Surprised?)

So yet again, requests have been made, and once again, there is an epilogue!

I.O.N.

Enjoy!

* * *

An hour and a half later, Haruhi was standing in her living room for the first time in what felt like years. And she was pissed. Laying blissfully asleep on _her_ couch was Hikaru. Haruhi could feel the final strands of her self-control snapping as she marched towards the oblivious band member.

The first thing Hikaru knew of Haruhi's return, and anger, was when his pillow was forcefully removed from under him and used as a weapon against him. At first, he thought it was Kaoru or maybe even Tamaki that had tracked him down and was trying to wake him up. Then Hikaru heard, "Get. Off. My. Couch!" in the unmistakable sound of Haruhi's voice.

When Hikaru fell off the couch, Haruhi didn't even bother to see if he was okay before taking the spot he had previously occupied. From her position on her couch, Haruhi could feel Hikaru's stare and turned to glare at him, "If you or anyone else are in this apartment when I wake up, I am going to personally kill all of you. Now go get ready for your concert or whatever and let me sleep." Hikaru was out the door by the time she finished speaking. He'd known her long enough not to take the threat lightly. The joy that she was safe would come later.

Much later, when the sun had begun to set, Haruhi was awoken by the sound of a loud whisper fight behind the other side of her apartment door. Stretching tiredly, she wondered if she could just pretend not to be home and hope that they'd leave. But then some of the words filtered through the door.

"We have to make sure she's okay!"

"You really don't want to do that!"

"I swear Hikaru if this is some sick joke, _I'm_ going to kill you."

"I would never joke about this!"

Some of Haruhi's annoyance faded at that and was replaced with a strange sense of warmth. When had this strange group of people stop being a never-ending headache and become people she actually liked? And since when did she start thinking of them as family?

Opening the door, Haruhi was surprised to see Renge and Hikaru blocking her view as they were refusing to let anyone try and get near the door, though Tamaki was making a valiant effort. "Are you coming in, or are we having this reunion out here?" Haruhi asked, laughing when she surprised them all.

"HARUHI!" Huni shouted as he latched onto her in a hug. Haruhi laughed and carried him inside as the others followed. They laughed and celebrated and generally just enjoyed life.

As the evening wound down and they all settled in for a group sleepover, Renge pulled Haruhi into one last hug for the night and said, "I'm really glad you're back Haruhi."

Haruhi glanced around her living room at how messy and chaotic it had become, and a smile came unbidden to her face. "Yeah, me too Renge. Me too."

* * *

There you have it! The end of FNAOSHC4!

Comment what you thought!

Thank you so much for reading!

See ya next time!


End file.
